Aliens vs Predator: Armageddon
This article was written by 'Nightmare76'. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. As a Yautja scout ship carrying Xenomorph eggs moves at light speed through the galaxy, it fell under attack by a Super Predator ship and was forced to crash land on one of the Super Predator's game reserve planets. During the crash, several of the crew members were killed and the Xenomorph eggs were lost and scattered across the planet. Marooned on the planet, the survivors are forced to send a distress call to Yautja Prime. The distress call is received by "Night Viper"- a rather tall Yautja Elite who was widely known for his hunting prowess. He collects his weapons and journeys to the planet alone... It took him three days to arrive on the Super Predator's reserve and upon his arrival he had no idea what to expect. The hunter cautiously emerged from his ship and began to scan the area which was a dense jungle world. Not too far away from his landing site, he discovered some empty Serpent eggs and several decaying animals that had been hosts for Chestbusters. As he moved on further, Night Viper located the remains of the crashed scout ship and the remains of several Yautja. Moving deeper into the dense jungle, he finally discovered signs of a conflict- a horde of dead Serpents and several dead Super Predator. There was also sighs of the Yautja crew he had come to rescue, but it was obvious some of them had been killed here. As he searched the genocide further, he found one of the stranded Yautja's bodies which had been killed by the Serpents judging from his wounds. Night Viper removed his mask, lowered his head in respect, removed the dead Yautja's mask and placed it over his own face to replay back what happened. What he saw was a huge battle between his fellow Yautja, the Super Predators and the Serpents. The mask's wearer was killed before the battle was resolved, so Night Viper had no way of knowing who had one. As he took off the fallen Yautja's mask, he heard rustling in the bushes behind him. A Facehugger leaped at his prone face, but he killed it in midair with his wrist blades and quickly placed his own helmet back over his face. As he continued to move forward, he saw more sighs of conflict, but no survivors whatsoever. Eventually he came up on a cave which the Serpents had been using as a hive. Upon further inspection, he found all the Serpents in the hive were dead, but countless corpses had been encased in their resin webbing including one of the ship's survivors. As he moved deep into the hive, he discovered the Queen's hive as well as the corpse of a Super Predator which had obviously been host to a Xenomorph as it's rib cage had been burst opened from the inside. Seeing this made Night Viper feel dread- the Super Predators genetically altered themselves, so the Serpent that emerged from one was more than likely something he'd never seen before. Suddenly, a Predalien emerged from the darkness and tried to attack Night Viper with it's tail, but he avoided that attack and cut off the creature's tail with his wrist blades. The Predalien hissed as it swung it's tail spewing it's acid blood. The blood hit Night Viper's armor, but since his armor was crafted from Xenomorph carapace, it didn't damage it. Night Viper shot the beast with a blast from his plasma caster and then pinned it to the wall with his combi stick. The Prealien tried to strike him with it's inner jaws, but Night Viper avoided the attack and decapitated it with his Smart Disc. Night Viper collected it's skull and hoped his kill had been the Serpent born from the Super Predator, but he knew it was more likely that it had hatched from one of the crashed ships survivors. Night Viper exited the cave and found himself above the Super Predators' camp. To his disgust, he saw they had executed all the remaining survivors as their carcasses were hung throughout the camp amongst the Serpents' corpses. He had failed to rescue them, but at the very least he could avenge them. He cautiously entered the camp, but soon found countless Dark Super Yautja corpses on the ground. Suddenly, he noticed he had been targeted by a a plasma caster. He quickly rolled out of the way and found himself face-to-face with a Super Predator. The two started to engage in combat, but before they could, a Serpent's tail lowered from a nearby tree and impaled the Super Predator and lifted him from the ground. To Night Viper's surprise, the tail was connected to a massive jet-black Predalien with huge tusks- the Super Predator had obviously been it's host. The Serpent killed it's victim with it's massive jaws, chucked his body across the landscape and then turned it's attention to Night Viper. Night Viper drew his combi stick and readied it as the Super Predalien jumped from the tree in front of him and charged. Night Viper took several swings at the beast, but it blocked his attacks with it's tail and claws and then struck clawing him across the chest and sent him crashing to the ground. As he fell, Night Viper fired his plasma caster and hit the Super Predalien, but it didn't even seem to scratch it. The beast attempted to pounce Night Viper while he was grounded, but he rolled out of harms way and countered by impaling the beast's shoulder with his combi stick. Much to Night Viper's surprise, it's acidic blood was so strong it melt the combi stick's blade and the creature knocked it's remains from the hunter's hands. Night Viper quickly drew his net gun and caught the Super Predalien in a net, but it easily broke free. Seeing his nets were useless, Night Viper drew his spear gun and fired several shots into the abomination, but they only penetrated it's carapace slightly before being melted by it's highly acidic blood. The beast let out a primal roar as it swung it's tail at Night Viper flooring him once more and knocking off his mask. Night Viper quickly rolled to his feet but not fast enough as the Super Predalien dug it's claws into his shoulders and continuously tried to impale his skull with it's inner jaws, but to no avail as Night Viper dodged every blow and finally was able to draw his smart disc which he used to cut the beast's inner jaws out of it's mouth. The Super Prealien's blood began to melt through the smart disc forcing the Yautja to drop it. As the Super Predalien's blood continued pour from it's mouth, it splattered on Night Viper's armor and began to burn through it much to Night Viper's shock. He knew he'd have to break free from the deadlock quickly or he would die, so he used his wrist blades to part the beast with two of it's tusks melting his wrist blades in the process. The beast still held onto him, so Night Viper was forced to pull a risky move, he aimed his plasma caster right in the beast's maw and fired. The blast caused the beast's head to explode sending it's acidic blood all over the surroundings and Night Viper himself. The Yautja Elite struggled to his feet despite his bad acid burns and looked solemnly at his kill with his one functioning eye which seemed to glow. He then tore off one of the beast's fingers and marked his already decorated crest with it's blood and let out a loud victorious roar. Suddenly, he heard foot steps behind him and turned to see a Super Predator which cautiously removed his mask. Much to Night Viper's surprise, he recognized his new foe's face- it was his own father. The two Yautja began to converse in their own language. "S'loss, it is good to see you again," said the Super Predator. "Father... what have you done?!" exclaimed Night Viper as he drew his ancestral glaive. "Do not be foolish, S'loss! Join our clan and you can attain true power!" roared the Super Predator. "Never! Honor is more important than power!" roared Night Viper. "Then you must be destroyed!" roared the Super Predator charging at Night Viper. Night Viper tried to impale his father with his glaive, but due to his wounded state his agility had been decreased and the fresh Super Predator ripped it from his hand and used it against him slashing his already wounded shoulder. Showing his son no mercy, the Super Predator pounded Night Viper with his fist and then threw him into a tree which was snapped in half upon impact. Night Viper struggled to his feet, but his bravery was only met with his father's wrist blades which were used repeatedly to tear at his flesh. Night Viper finally fell to the ground seemingly unable to stand. His father raised the ancestral glaive in preparation for the death blow, but what he hadn't noticed was that Night Viper was wearing two sets of wrist blades and one set was still functional. Night Viper quickly deployed the blades and slit his father across the throat. The Super Predator dropped the glaive as he began to cough up blood. Night Viper quickly grabbed the glaive and impaled his father through the head. "Good-bye, father!" roared Night Viper as his foe fell at his feet. Still badly wounded, Night Viper collected his mask which informed him that there were no more Super Predators or Serpents left on the planet; unfortunately, it also confirmed that there were no survivors from the wrecked ship either. Night Viper took the time to use his medicomp to heal some of his injuries, then her collected the skulls of the Super Predalien and his father, then he returned to his ship and headed home for Yautja Prime where he would await his next chance to hunt. End Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Aliens/Predator